All That You Are
by iailwjjsj
Summary: What if he had never broken up with her? And now, tragedy strikes her husband. Can he comfort her? Or will he end up bringing bad memories?
1. Chapter 1

Jason grunted at the annoying sound of his workmate's keyboard typing. Can't he effing keep it down? Jason was already having a bad day… .well now that he thought of it, everyday was a bad day..especially needing to see Kyle's face. He hated his workmate, Kyle Austin, without question. He was a jerk. Annoying. A jerk. Why couldn't _she_ see that?

The typing grew louder.

"Seriously Kyle! Can you type any louder! What, you want to inform the whole damn building that you're doing your work?"

Kyle snorted. "Jason, I think you need to calm your brain…doesn't mean you're having a bad day, means everyone needs to have a bad day, ok?"

"I wish you could realize that YOU are the source of my bad-"

Before he could finish, Kyle's phone rang. "Saved by the bell." Kyle muttered under his breath. He flipped the phone over and answered.

"Hey sweetie! Yea, so sorry.. I am so caught up with work.."

Jason rolled his eyes. 'Yea, he totally proved it by typing as loud as my screwed up car engine.'

"Oh, and baby? Please make my favorite for dinner." Kyle said in a cute voice. "Mmhm…been having a rough and busy day.. yes I will tell Jason you said hi.. anyway gotta get back to work. Love ya, bye"

Kyle set his phone down, and looked at the opposite table where Jason's work station was. "Yo Jase, my wife says hi. She misses you…no idea who would do that, but she does. Exactly why she asked you to come over on Saturday for dinner..you up for it? Feel free to say no..then me and my wife could have an alone time." He said, smirking.

Jason looked up from his desk. Seriously? Eat dinner with this guy? He had no problem seeing her…but a big problem with this guy. It was bad enough that he had to see him 5 days a week already. But then again, he would be seeing her….

"Oh, fine. Tell her I'm coming."

He almost laughed out loud at the sight of Kyle's smirk vanishing.

"Kay..whatever."

With that, he continued with his work. But now, typng even louder than before. Apparently, that was even _possible_.

Jason felt like jumping out of his chair and stabbing him with the pen he was holding. No, can't do this. Not to Kyle, but to her. He would break her heart. Again. Shit…this would be a hell of a week before Saturday came.

Before he could see Kimberly Ann Hart-Austin again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Baby, I'm home!" Kyle called to his wife as he threw his car keys into the key box. Kyle and Kimberly had been married for a year and a half, and were living in a huge bungalow that overlooked the ocean, as it was integrated into a high cliff that offered outstanding views of the ocean from the rooms. Glass windows were used often, and when sunset came, beautiful golden streams of sunlight would burst in through the windows, giving the house a relaxing feel. The house had many servants and cleaners because of the size of the house.

"I'm in the kitchen!" said Kimberly distractedly; her voice evident that she was busy cooking. Even though there were many servants to do the work, Kimberly just naturally enjoyed cooking.

As Kyle approached the kitchen, the smell of steak filled his nostrils. "Mmm…smells delicious baby." Kyle said as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He planted a kiss on her neck, as his hands originally around her waist started to move lower…

"No, Kyle…" she said as she used her hands to stop his. "Maybe later. You have to eat first, kay?" She turned off the grill, and turned around so she was facing him. She could see the frown on his face. It was clear that he was upset because she had denied his…attempt. She gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"Don't be like that Kyle…how was work? How's Jason…and what did he say about Saturday?" Kim said with a little hint of curiousness in her voice.

"Oh. Right. That gu-..I mean Jason…yea he said he's coming. Though he didn't sound too excited about it." Kyle said. He noticed Kim's slight change of expression, and decided to change the topic. "Anyway, the steaks and mash aren't gonna eat themselves right? Come babe, let's go eat." He took his dish and her hand and led the way to the dining room.

Kimberly was quiet the whole meal. She hadn't really spoken much because she was deep in thought_.__ '__Why __didn__'__t __he __want __to __come?__Hadn__'__t __he __gotten __over __that __rough __moment __that __happened __5 __years __ago?__'_ What he had done _was_ his choice after all. The break up between them was very depressing…and she had never forgotten that moment.

'"_Jase, you've been acting really…unlike yourself these days. What's up?" Kim said worriedly to Jason where they were both standing at the Angel Grove beach, hand in hand._

"_Kim...there is so much to say...I just can't find the words. I love you, so much. You know that right?" Jason said as he turned his eyes from the ocean, to Kim's beautiful face. She nodded. "Yea…and I think I love you too much, I have to let you go. Please, never think that I don't love you, cause I do..and-" _

_She knew what was going to happen as realization hit her. So, she just cut him off._

"_Stop it, Jase…and just say it already." Kim said in a heart-wrenching sob._

"_I think we need to have a little time off."'_

Kim was snapped back into the present when she heard Kyle say her name.

"Kim! Are you okay? Your eyes are a little teary you know…is everything okay?" Kyle said in an anxious tone. He quickly snapped for one of the servants in the house to grab a tissue for her. The servant wasted no time rushing to the tissue box. Naturally, all the servants and cleaners in the house were afraid of Kyle when he was in one of his snappy moods.

Kimberly realized she was tearing up at the memory and instantly put her hand near eyes, only to find it wet.

"I'm fine Kyle. Really…it was just a little memory... Oh thank you, Jenna." Kimberly said to the servant as she handed her the tissue.

"Please never scare me like that babe … ohh how about we talk about my oh-so-awesome muscles on my arm." Kyle joked, trying to distract her from that memory. He lifted his sleeves to reveal a thin arm.

Kimberly let out a light laugh. She knew Kyle was being caring and loving. "You have none, dear. As much as I love you, you really don't have any muscles on your arms…anywhere in fact." This statement made Kyle pout in a cute manner.

"Aww...dont be like that. You know its true." Kim said with a wink.

"Ahh…. I hate to admit it, but you're right. I should really start working on these muscles that are aching to come out." Kyle said. The couple fell silent for a while, then burst out laughing.

"I love you, Kyle." Kim said with a smile.

"I love you too, babe." Kyle said as he gave her a deep kiss on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I hope it turned out okay. I was really worried about how it would turn out. Reviews are truly appreciated.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

It was a fairly sunny Saturday afternoon, and Tommy and Jason were in Tommy's backyard, having a sparring session they rarely ever have. Tommy was happily married to Katherine Hillard and had a 1-year-old little girl, Tricia. They lived in Angel Grove; somewhere a lot of ex-rangers were living at as well. Tommy would usually spend his Saturday watching television or bringing Tricia to the park. But on this particular afternoon, Kat had brought Tricia to a friend's tea party and it just so happened that Jason and Tommy were having a little chat on the phone the day before, and Jason agreed to go over the next day to have a little one on one thing.

Jason, on one hand, was being really… nervous? He didn't know. Okay, deep breath. That's all he needed. He couldn't really concentrate. His mind was being a stubborn piece of shit… he wanted to focus on the sparring session he was currently having but NO. What is he thinking about instead? A dinner. A fucking simple dinner he was having tonight with an old friend and her husband. Her husband. Jason actually managed to resist the urge to roll his eyes at the thought of him. Kyle was the world's best actor. Really, if the were a 'best act in front of wife' trophy, he would win first place for-

Jason's thoughts were cut short when a fist connected to his torso. He let out a small groan of pain.

"Jase! What's up man? You seem pretty distracted." Tommy asked in confusion. He had noticed that Jason was not really concentrating, like his mind had drifted somewhere else.

"Huh? Nothing man…lets take a break." Jason panted as he walked up to the bench and sat down, took his bottle and gulped down all the water he could manage. He finally let the tip of the bottle go and closed the cap. He looked really uneasy.

"Don't tell me you're nervous about the dinner with Kim?" Tommy said as his eyebrows rose slightly.

"No…..okay, fine, maybe. But that's not a yes!" Jason said in a defensive tone.

Tommy let out a light laugh. "Dude. Seriously? You guys have known each other since the very start of life. Why panic now?"

"I know man. But I just haven't seen her in forever. I miss her…and we wouldn't be eating with her and her husband now if…if…" Jason trailed off. He looked down at his lap. He could never forgive himself for what he did.

"If you hadn't broken up with her…" Tommy said quietly.

Jason slowly lifted up his head and fixed his gaze at Tommy. "Yea… that. Do you know how many times I punched myself for what I did? But I did do it for a reason…but it was definitely not worth it. Gosh, if only I could turn back time."

Tommy knew what he meant. He understood. He knew Jason had a reason for everything…but didn't dare ask. It would only bring back even more bad memories.

"Look Jase, I know how sad you must feel, and I definitely understand. But don't you think you should let it go somehow? Don't worry about it man, just go for the dinner with confidence. I'm sure she would be more than glad to see you." Tommy said with a small smile.

"I guess you're right. Gotta let go. Thanks, man. I really appreciat- Holy shit!" Jason almost shouted as he looked at his watch.

"It's almost 5! I seriously need to go man. I have to shower and get ready for tonight! Damn, gotta call a cab." Jason said as he pulled out his phone and went to his contact list.

"Oh…dude! You have a taxi driver in your contacts list? Forever alone man, forever alone." Tommy joked. "Hey…why do you need a cab for? Don't you have your own car?"

"Yea I do but the engine is broken and I've sent it to the workshop but it's gonna take like a week more…something about having lots of other customers." Jason shrugged.

"Well that sucks. How bout I give you a lift home?" Tommy suggested.

"Man, that'd be great. Thanks. And we should really spar or go to the gym sometime again. My weekends are getting pretty boring." Jason said as he got up and started walking to Tommy's car.

"I agree. Wait…how bout we go to the gym together every Saturday now? I mean, my weekends are really free too ya know." Tommy called over his shoulder as he went into the house and grabbed his car keys.

When he came back out of the house, Jason had already grabbed his towel and bag and was standing next to the car, waiting for him.

"Sounds awesome. I'm definitely looking forward to it. So you gonna pick me up every week?" Jason smirked.

"In your dreams, big boy."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, the dinner will be coming up in the next chapter, so don't worry. Please let me know what you guys think?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Jason adjusted his crinkled shirt as he got out of the cab. He was wearing a red collar t-shirt and knee-length khaki shorts. He paid the driver and watched as the car sped off. He turned to look at the three-storey house in front of him. It had a modern touch to it, accompanied with a garden that was about the size of a full basketball court. Behind the house, he could see the sun sinking into the ocean. It was almost 7, and the sunset looked amazing.

He walked down the garden pathway and looked here and about. It was full of flowers of many types, but he wasn't sure about the classifications; cause come on, he was a guy. Though he did recognize one particular type; hydrangeas. Bushes of white ones filled the garden. They were Kim's favorite, and he remembered giving her a bouquet of them on their first date. He could still remember her reaction, saying how beautiful they were and how she loved them. She couldn't stop flashing that big smile of hers that always made his heart warm.

He walked up the front porch and approached the front door. He adjusted his shirt once more, and nervously knocked the front door. Silently praying it wouldn't be Kim who answered, the door slowly opened.

He obviously wasn't praying hard enough.

Cause there she was, standing there. She was wearing a black sleeveless dress, with a hot pink sash tied around her waist. Her hair was let down with her fringe swept to the side, much like a side fringe. She looked gorgeous as hell.

He must've looked like an idiot, standing there, gawking at her. Kim let out a small smile.

"Rex."

"Kim, hey." Jason said, stepping in to give her a small embrace. He would've given her a bigger hug, but he was afraid of her reaction. They were still at the awkward stage, not seeing each other for a year or so. The last time he saw her was…her wedding.

Kimberly hugged back, a little harder though. God, she'd missed him. He looked fantastic, wearing that same old shirt he used to wear back in the dating years. He would wear it every special occasion like Valentine's Day, her birthday dinner, and stuff like that. Did that mean coming to her house to eat dinner was… special, in a way?

"It's been so long and you look great." Kim said, while inspecting his entire attire. "Can't believe you still have that shirt, not that it's a bad thing though. Remember how you used to wear it to-"

"-Special occasions?" Jason cut in. "How can I forget? And plus, I still do."

Kim couldn't help but smile at that. She didn't think he could ever stop being such a sweetheart. She closed the door behind her and gestured at the stairs.

"Dining room's upstairs. Kyle is there already, so go chat with him while I get the dishes ready and out." Kim said.

"Did you cook?"

"Yes."

"Fantastic."

With that, Jason smiled and made his way to the stairs and up.

He reached the dining room, and found Kyle on the dining chair, watching the television that hung on the wall just in front of the dining table. He was oblivious of Jason's presence. Jason cleared his throat and Kyle lifted his gaze from the television to look at Jason. He took the remote and switched the television off.

"Ahh, you're finally here. You know, I was wondering whether you would turn up or not. Looks like you made it." Kyle said in his trademark smirk.

"Looks like I did." Jason replied casually, taking a seat opposite Kyle.

They were silent for a moment till Kim suddenly walked in, followed by some servants carrying the food.

"Hey babe." Kyle said, standing up to give Kim a kiss. "It smells great. What did you cook?"

Kyle was right. It did smell great. Jason's mouth was almost watering. It smelled like…

"Spaghetti Carbonara." Kim said. She had made it especially for Jason because she knew it was his favorite Italian food.

Kim then took the seat next to Kyle and sat down. She smiled and said: "Dig in."

It was a pretty quite meal, sneaking in little talks in between. When the three were done, Kim decided to break the silence.

"So… Rex. Where are you living now? Still the apartment near my favorite mall?" Kim asked, toying with a lock of her hair.

"Yeap. Never moved." Jason replied. "I really like the area there, but here is beautiful. You really have a splendid view."

"I see. So what do you do in the weekends?" Kim asked. Kyle looked bored to the core and suddenly got up.

"Excuse me, but I need to use the bathroom. Be back in a sec." Kyle said, making his way out the dining room.

Jason stared at Kyle and watched him go. _Take all the freaking time you need, Kyle._

"Anyway…. Umm yea my weekends are pretty boring but now I'm going to the gym with Tommy every Saturday to work out. I haven't been doing that for a while."

Kim's eyes suddenly lit up. "You mean you're going to the gym on Saturday's now?"

Jason nodded, a little confused about her reaction.

"That's great! Well…do you think Kyle could join you?" Kim said.

Jason was caught off guard, and did not expect that coming. He was so prepared to say no. But then he looked into her chocolate eyes and almost melted. How could he say no?

"Uhh.."

Suddenly, Kyle walked back in to the dining room. He sat back down in his chair. He could sense a little tension in the room. "What's up?"

Before Jason could say anything, Kimberly started.

"Kyle, Jason says he's going to the gym every Saturday now. And I think it would be a great idea for you two to get to know each other better and remember how you said Saturday's were boring? Well here's a perfect solution!" Kim said. She seemed really ecstatic about the idea.

Anyone could tell by Kyle's face he didn't want to go, but apparently he, like Jason, just couldn't give her a 'no'.

"Well…umm I am not confirmed about the idea yet because I still don't have a ride and…" Jason trailed off. He desperately wanted to get out of this mess but he couldn't find an excuse. Shit.

"Oh! Kyle has a car, he could fetch you every week, even after you car's fixed. Right Kyle?" Kim said, turning to look at Kyle.

Kyle had this really sour face on, but reluctantly nodded. "I guess it could work…"

"Fantastic! Now you two can get to know each other even more cause I'm slightly aware you guys don't even talk during work?" Kim asked, frowning.

Both men nodded slowly.

"Well okay, Kyle will come and pick you up next Saturday at 3, ok?"

"Yea..sure." Jason said, forcing a smile. He looked at Kim who looked pretty satisfied with herself.

Great. From 5 days of hell, to 6.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for this chapter. Hope it turned out well and leave a review! (:<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

"Kyle, put your damn seatbelt on!" Jason yelled from the passenger's seat of the car, throwing his hands up.

"Calm down, Jase. I got it in the bag." Kyle said, wearing that grin that Jason thought really deserved a slap. Kyle was not wearing his seatbelt and still insisted to drive. Fast.

It had been almost two months since Kyle and Jason went to the gym together. They weren't too happy about working together, arguing most of the time with who uses what equipment first. Usually Jason wasn't at all this childish, but working with Kyle was a real pain in the ass. They would just disagree on anything and everything.

"Look, if you don't put your seatbelt on and still drive like a freaking maniac, I'm taking over." Jason said, folding his arms and glaring at Kyle. He really was insane, switching lanes every second and going around 100 kilometers per hour. Jason had to do this occasionally, warn him about the seatbelt and all. It was like Kyle was drunk or something.

"You can't tell me what to do, it's my car after all." Kyle challenged.

"Yea, but there's another person here too and the least you could do was act like you care." Jason countered. He really had enough of Kyle's actions.

Kyle slumped his shoulders and looked down slightly. Was Jason overreacting? Or was he really driving fast as hell? Sometimes he honestly did try, to work with Jason, but they just had no connection. Either that, or someone easily gets mad first. Come to think of it, he really could be an ass when he wanted. But Kim meant the world to him, and working with one of his wife's oldest friends really wouldn't kill him. Especially when they had the chance, and weren't taking it.

"Okay, fine..." Kyle sighed. He really was going to give him a try, if Jason was to do the same to him.

"….What?"

"Look," he started, staring at the steering wheel dreamily, "I have really noticed how we bicker just so much, and how we tend to make everything such a big deal. I love Kim, and if you are her friend, I think I should respect that, because I just love her that much. I can't change that, so if you are willing to try a friendship, I'd just like to let you know, I am to." He finished, breathing in deeply. He shifted his head slightly to see Jason's reaction.

Jason was just…amazed. Had this snail finally come out of its shell? Kyle had some sort of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde thing going on. Or did Kyle really love Kim that much? Almost as much as he himself loved her…

Jason took a deep breath. "Kyle, I know how much you love Kim, and I really do want to be friends. I'm so sorry about these whole months…2 months actually, and I am not like that, I really am not, I just…I don't know…" he trailed off. He was pretty sure he knew the real reason, like you know…jealousy?

"Okay, so…truce?" Kyle said, suddenly turning his head fully to Jason's direction. He sent a hand his to Jason's direction so he could shake it.

"Truce", Jason said, taking his hand and smiling. WAIT. Wait. If Kyle was looking at him…then…?

"Holy SHIT Kyle, LOOK OUT!"

Before anyone could do anything, a lorry slammed against the side of the car. Jason was so dizzy as the car went spinning and crashed into the side of a tree. The impact of the car hitting the tree caused both of them to jerk in their seat. Jason could feel blood trickling down his forehead; he was having one of the moments where he knew he was going to be knocked out soon because everything was getting all blurry. He weakly glanced to the side, and found Kyle in a much worse state; having his head slammed against the windshield, his body in a dangerously lifeless state.


End file.
